Some People Just Never Forget
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: 6 evil villains from the Las Vegas Penitentiary all have one thing in common the need for revenge against the CSI Graveyard Shift. Together, they break out & show no mercy. NOTE: Messed up on 1 villian, went in and made some changes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Some People Just Never Forget**

**Summary: 6 evil villains from the Las Vegas Penitentiary all have one thing in common; the need for revenge against one CSI from the Graveyard Shift. Together, they break out & show no mercy. **

**Spoilers: Burn Out, Weeping Willows, Stalker, Invisible Evidence, Sex, Lies and Larvae & Who Shot Sherlock?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, if I did, Greg Sanders would have more screen time**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

"I'm one, who am I?" repeated Nigel Crane as he sat in the cafeteria of the Las Vegas Penitentiary. It was his 5th year in prison and he still gotten over his obsession of CSI Nick Stokes. Across the room sat Car Fisher, a child molester who burned down his own home and killed an innocent boy. It was his 2nd time in prison and his 3rd month of his sentence. Scott Shelton, a man who murdered his wife, sat in another corner. This was his 7th year in prison. Behind the serving counter stood Jeff Simon, and Gary Quinn. Both of these men were murderers and Jeff was serving his 2nd year as Gary was serving his 3rd year. In the farthest corner of the cafeteria sat the beautiful Sherlock Holmes fan/murderer Kay Marquette, who had served 2 years of her 25 year sentence. Each didn't know each other, until one fateful day.

It all began when Carl Fisher had no where to sit at their lunch break, so he sat at the same table as crazy Nigel Crane. As he sat down, Carl heard Nigel muttering his chant. "What does that mean?" asked Carl.

Nigel just continued to mutter. As Carl began to eat, Nigel looked at Carl. "Who are you?"

"Carl Fisher. What's your name?"

"Nigel Crane. Who put you in here?"

"Gil Grissom, you?"

"Nick Stokes."

"I know him, he worked with Grissom. Once I get out of here, I swear…" started Carl.

"You boys talking about those damn CSIs?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Carl.

"The little limey runt, Greg Sanders, put me in here," she said as she sat down. "Names Kay Marquette."

Carl and Nigel introduced themselves and began to talk when three men came over. "We hear you're talking about those damn Crime Scene Investigators," said one.

Carl nodded. "The name is Scott Shelton. This is Gary Quinn and Jeff Simon. Seems we all have something in common," said Scott.

"Oh yeah, who put you guys in this rat hole?" asked Kay.

"Warrick Brown," said Gary.

"Sara Sidle," replied Scott.

"Catherine Willows," stated Jeff.

"Guess we do all have something in common; we all hate one of those team members," said Carl.

"If only we could get out of here," sighed Nigel.

Everyone sighed with him until a light bulb flashed over Scott's head. "I got it!"

"What?" asked Kay.

"We can bust out of here together, meet somewhere, and plan our ultimate revenge!"

"Yeah, right," laughed Gary.

"I'm serious. We just need to convince the other inmates to start a riot to distract the guards. So, who's in?" said Scott.

"I'm in," said Kay.

"So am I," said Jeff.

"I'm in said Nigel."

"You bet your ass I'm in," said Carl.

"Like I have a choice," stated Gary. Then, Kay immediately got up. "And just where do you think you're going?" asked Scott.

"To go let the other inmates know there's gonna be a riot tonight," she said as she ran off. Scott smiled and turned to the group. "When we get out of here, meet at the old shack 20 miles north of here. I'll let Kay know when she gets back," he told the group.

That night, all the inmates started a bloody riot. Fists flew and yelling roared. Every cop in the vicinity ran to the area, leaving the gates wide open. Not wasting anytime, the six fiends ran into the control room, opened the gates and ran through towards freedom.

* * *

Greg, Nick and Warrick walked into the break-room and fell onto the couch. "Man, my feet are killing me!" shouted Nick. 

"Tell me about it," said Warrick as Grissom, Catherine and Sara strolled into the room. "Hey guys, tough day?" asked Catherine.

"What gave it away?" asked Greg as he took off his shoes and began to rub his aching feet.

Grissom, Catherine and Sara smiled at the three lazy boys on the couch. Catherine began to look out of the room when she saw Nigel Crane's face on the TV in A/V. "What the…?"

"What?" asked Greg, immediately grabbing for his shoes, thinking Catherine was talking about his stinky feet.

But Catherine silenced him and turned on the TV. On the screen appeared a news woman wit a picture of six criminals all too familiar to the group. "Breaking news: Last night, six dangerous convicts escaped from the Las Vegas Penitentiary. The convicts that escaped were Carl Fisher, Jeff Simon, Scott Shelton, Nigel Crane, Gary Quinn and Kay Marquette. If you have any information pertaining to the whereabouts of these criminals, please do not hesitate to contact the Las Vegas PD."

Catherine quickly turned it off and stood there with the rest of the team. Each member of the team had their mouths wide open. Suddenly, Greg broke the silence saying, "We are SO screwed."

TBC…

**

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering, these are the villains from which episode the appeared in: **

**Carl Fisher – Burn Out**

**Jeff Simon – Weeping Willows**

**Stalker – Nigel Crane**

**Invisible Evidence – Gary Quinn**

**Sex, Lies and Larvae - Scott Shelton**

**Who Shot Sherlock? – Kay Marquette**

**Tell me what you guys think, and I'll post another chapter. No reviews, no update. Also, please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! That was an amazing turn out for one chapter. Thanks guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been sick and I still am, but luckily I found time to get on update for you amazing reviewers.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

The six evil fiends sat around in a small shack located in an abandoned forest. The heat was immense, but all six people didn't care; they were just glad that they were free from that horrible prison. The two strongest members, Gary and Jeff, sat by the door in case a police officer barged in and found them. "Okay gentleman, and lady, let's get down to business," said Scott.

"Who should we go after first?" asked Carl.

"I say we start from the bottom and work our way up," said Kay.

"You mean Greg Sanders?" asked Gary.

Kay nodded. "No, we can't start with the weakest link. We have to eliminate the strongest member first," voiced Jeff.

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Scott.

Jeff smirked at the group. "I say we start with…"

* * *

Warrick Brown was standing at the doorway of the room as Nick Stokes lay across the sofa. Sara Sidle was leaning against the cabinets as Catherine Willows rested her head on the table. Young Greg Sanders was pacing violently around the room as Gil Grissom walked in. "Hey guys," he uttered with a worried tone. 

Each member looked at Grissom. "I know you're all worried, but we can't let this interfere with our work. We still have a job to do, so I'm going to pair you all up with someone. Warrick, you and Catherine have a B&E in Henderson. Don't let each other out of your sights. Sara, you and Nick have a robbery at Speedy Market, watch each others backs. Greg, you're with me on the DB at Lake Mead. Let's head out," ordered Grissom as he handed each person their slips.

Warrick and Catherine paced out of the room and towards the garage. Sara and Nick toddled after them followed closely by Greg and Grissom. Greg looked at Grissom agitatedly, but Grissom smiled and patted Greg on the back reassuringly. "We'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," said Greg as he followed Grissom into their car and drove away.

* * *

The house in Henderson that Catherine and Warrick were working at was pretty big compared to the houses surrounding it. "Oh yeah, rich folk," stated Warrick. 

"Oh yeah," answered Catherine as they walked under the tape and up to the house. The officers at the door let them pass as they walked into a trashed living room. "Damn, what didn't this guy go through?" inquired Warrick.

"Print everything, and then you'll get your answer," countered Catherine as she laid her kit down and pulled out the finger print dust and brush.

The place was trashed, and there wasn't one thing that didn't look broken or undisturbed. "I don't blame the guy for breaking in here. These people have about million dollars worth of merchandise in this room alone," retorted Warrick.

Catherine shone her flashlight on the wall and spotted a computer. "Yeah, but how come he didn't steal the computer? That alone is worth, what…50 thou?" asked Catherine.

"Maybe he got interrupted," responded Warrick.

"Maybe."

"I didn't see anything out front that looked as though the perps got away in. I'll go check the back."

"Are you sure you want to go alone, especially after…?"

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," proclaimed Warrick as he walked out back.

Catherine snickered a little and got back to work. Just then, a police officer walked in and said, "Ms. Willows, the owner of the house is here. He says he has an inventory of all the things inside the house."

"Send him in please," she said as he continued to dust for prints. A small, stout man walked in with a clipboard in his hands. "You must be the owner of the house. I'm Catherine Willows from the Crime Lab," greeted Catherine.

"Todd Johnson."

"I hear you have an inventory of all of your merchandise?"

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but I kept a list of everything I owned so in case something like this happened, I'd have a list to show my insurance company and they could reimburse me."

"Sounds smart, actually. Thank you for your help and I promise me and my colleague will do whatever it takes to put the perpetrators behind bars," said Catherine, taking the clipboard from the man's hands.

Todd thanked her and walked out of the house followed by the police officer. The list the man provided was two pages and was very specific. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me," she said as she began to look around.

Trying to find everything on the list was a daunting task, especially when the room was a complete mess. When she was finished with the living room, she began to go to the kitchen when she noticed that it was undisturbed. "Interesting," she said as she photographed the room.

Catherine went back into the living room and checked every place for everything that was on the list. It was a laborious 2 hours, but when she was finished, Catherine noticed that everything on the list was still here. "Probably just some teenagers looking to cause trouble," said Catherine.

She looked down at her watched and sighed. It was eight o'clock and she was supposed to go pick up Lindsay from her mother's house. Catherine turned to ask Warrick to finish up here when she noticed that he was still not inside. _What could be taking him so long? _she thought to herself and decided to go outside and ask Warrick. Catherine walked through the back and outside when she noticed that Warrick was no where in sight. "Warrick?" she called out.

No answer. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her walkie-talkie and hit the call button. "Dispatch, this is CSI Catherine Willows, over."

"_Willows, this is Dispatch, repeat your transmission, over."_

"I have a missing CSI at the B&E in Henderson, repeat, a missing CSI at the B&E in Henderson."

"_Confirmed, we'll send Detective Brass over right away, over and out."_

Catherine put her walkie-talkie back in her pocket and looked around. "They're back."

TBC…

**

* * *

I know it's not the longest thing in the world, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still recovering from my sickness, and this is all I had for this chapter. Plz R&R and no flames. No reviews, no updates…but from all the reviews I got for the first chapter, I don't think that will be a problem: p You guys rock! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am SO sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! I have been having writer's block plus I think I may have too many stories going on at once. But, that's me, I like to multi-task. Again, I'm sorry for not posting this next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"What do you mean Warrick's gone?" asked Grissom.

After Catherine had called in to Dispatch that Warrick was missing, Grissom had called everyone into the break-room to discuss the issue. Greg sat quietly at the table as Nick and Sara were sitting on the couch. Unfortunately for Greg, he was sitting right in the middle of the standing Catherine and Grissom. "Yeah, I went to go see what was taking him s long and he was gone," explained Catherine.

"You don't think that…" started Greg.

"No. Maybe Warrick was just in pursuit of a suspect," interrupted Nick. As Warrick's best friend, Nick didn't want to think that his brawny friend could have been taken by a couple of fiends. "Then why didn't he call in for back-up?" asked Sara.

Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose between his fore-finger and thumb as the team sat there worrie4d to death. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. You're all going to work on your cases. Catherine, Sofia will help you find Warrick. Clear?"

They all nodded and began to exit the room. Grissom walked up to Catherine and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Catherine. We're going to find him, I promise."

Catherine nodded and walked out, followed closely by Grissom.

* * *

The new hide-out that the evil villains had recently acquired was a large abandoned industrial factory with rooms upon rooms with different machines. Some of these things were so frightening that even the criminals didn't want to know what it was, what it did, or how it worked. Gary and Scott laughed as they closed the door on an unconscious Warrick inside the boiler room. As soon as the door was locked, they turned to the others. "One down, five to go," smiled Jeff. 

"They're probably running around in circles right about now," laughed Kay.

"So, who should fall victim to our next trap?" asked Carl.

They all sat in thought for a while when a light bulb flickered over Gary's head. "I got it. They will never see it coming…"

* * *

Greg Sanders sat inside Nick's Tahoe as Nick was inside the small market getting them a quick dinner. They had been working a horrendous shift and both men were starving. With his rock music playing softly in the background, Greg relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes. Just then, a loud horn blaring and the sound of screeching tires caught Greg's attention. Greg looked over and saw the two cars collide in the intersection. "Oh shit…" he muttered as he got out of the vehicle. 

To make sure everyone was alright, Greg ran up to the collision and watched a woman slowly getting out of her wreaked car. "Miss, are you okay?" asked Greg as he walked up to her.

"Yeah…I just feel…a little…dizzy…" she mumbled.

"Listen, I'm going to go get help, okay? You just stay here…" he started but was interrupted when something collided with the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. The woman smiled as she looked at the lifeless form. "Good work Nigel," she said.

Nigel Crane picked up Greg's body and slung it over his shoulder. "The pleasure is all mine, Kay. Nicky is going to have a field day and with Greg's help, I can finally make Nick my friend."

Quickly, the two got into the van and sped away into the night. Meanwhile, Nick had just finished paying for the food and was just about to get into his care when he noticed that Greg was now here in sight. "Come on Greg, now is no time to be playing games."

But Greg didn't show. "Greg?"

Nick looked all around the lot. "Oh shit…" he muttered as he fumbled for his phone and hit the four button. _"Grissom."_

"Grissom, its Nick. I have a situation at Freddie's Market involving Greg…"

TBC…

**

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I'll try harder to make the next ones a little longer. Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm…I wonder whose next!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

The six evil fiends were very happy with their handy work. Not only had they managed to grab 2 CSIs, but had also made national television. As they sat watching the TV, a loud banging noise came from behind a steel door. "I think our Greg is awake," smiled Kay.

She was right, of course. Greg had awoken in a dark room with a bunch of tools such as hack saws, hammers, nails, and so on lining the walls. Not to mention his hands were also cuffed in front of him. In the other room, however, Warrick was sitting on a bench inside a big boiler room. Of course, the boiler was turned off, but the room still felt very warm. Like Greg, Warrick had his hands cuffed in front of him as well. The six villains just laughed and turned back to their plans. "So, what do you think those CSIs are doing?" asked Gary.

"I don't know, but I would be very worried if I were…"

* * *

Nick Stokes was leaning against his Tahoe while Brass and Grissom were scanning the area. This was not a good thing. First, Warrick disappears from his crime scene and then Greg goes missing in a parking lot? His two friends were now victims. Everything that was going on reminded him of his kidnapping…maybe a little TOO familiar. He went missing in a parking lot, just like Greg. Could it have been a coincidence or was it a set up? It was all just a little too confusing for him. "Nick!" 

Nick looked up and saw Grissom approaching him. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go home."

"I know, it's just…"

"Nick, don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. Just go home and get some sleep."

"It's not that, I just feel…"

"Guilty?"

Nick looked at him and smiled. "How do you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Don't feel guilty, Nick. It wasn't your fault. Go home, Brass will drive you. After all, your car is evidence."

Nick chuckled and nodded as he walked over and got into the passengers seat of Brass's car. As soon as Brass got in, they drove away, unaware of the black van following them.

* * *

"Thanks Brass, see you tomorrow," saluted Nick as Brass drove away. When Brass's car disappeared, Nick walked up to his door and stepped inside. The comfort of his own home felt relaxing to him as he kicked off his shoes, grabbed a Root Beer from the fridge and fell onto the couch.

* * *

At the crime scene, Grissom was looking around the parking lot when he saw a pieced of paper tucked underneath a car tire. Careful not to rip it, Grissom extracted the paper and unfolded it to reveal its contents. As his eyes scanned the paper, a feeling of stress overcame him. Without hesitation, he pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

Nick was relaxing on his sofa when his phone began to vibrate. "Stokes." 

"_Nick…y…ne…d…et…ere…"_

"What? Who is this?"

"_It…som…Get…ow!"_

"Grissom? You're breaking up."

"…_cky…out…ouse…rane…ming…t…ot…afe…"_

"Grissom?" Suddenly, the line went dead. Shaking his head, he hung up when a knock came at his door. Nick opened the door and saw a man in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"You already have," said the man as he lurched forward and brought Nick to the floor. Nick fought desperately to get the man off of him, but another man came in and helped the attacker. After the stronger of the two had a firm grip on Nick, Nick as able to see their faces. The two intruders were none other than Carl Fisher and Nigel Crane. "You?"

"Hey Nick! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Where are Greg and Warrick?"

"Oh, they're fine. You'll be seeing them soon enough," smiled Nigel as Carl hit Nick on the back of the head, rendering Nick unconscious.

* * *

Grissom was sitting in his office, looking at the note. It had read: _Grab Greg…follow Nick…snatch Nick._ Grissom had called to warn Nick, but his cell service was terrible and it disconnected them. Nick was for sure in their clutches now. As he cradled his head in his hands, Brass came in. "You okay?" 

"Not until I get my guys back."

Quickly, Grissom stood up and ran pass Brass down the hall. "Gil, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Catherine and Sara and then, we're gonna get our boys back."

Brass smiled as Grissom ran into the break room to fetch the two remaining team members of the Graveyard shift.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay guys, you know what to do! Please read and review! (Hey, that rhymes!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, writer's block. It seriously sucks!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

"Alright guys, this is what we have," started Grissom. Catherine and Sara were sitting in the front row of the layout room while Brass stood leaning against the wall. "Exactly 24 hours ago, Warrick was taken from a crime scene. Then, eight hours ago, Greg was taken from a parking lot. Exactly two hours later, Nick went missing from his home. The convicts are unpredictable on where they'll strike, when they'll strike and who they'll strike. Also, there is very little evidence found at the crime scene and the parking lot. Ecklie had a team at Nick's home and said there was no evidence to work off of. That doesn't give us much, so we have to be very careful on where we go and I also want you to have your gun on you at all times, clear?"

Catherine and Sara nodded. "Good. Also, I want you to stay here tonight, understand?"

Again, they both nodded. "Okay, we'll begin looking for them tomorrow."

Slowly, the girls got up and walked into the break-room. As Grissom walked out of the room, Brass placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them."

Grissom nodded and walked directly into his office. As soon as he walked into the air-conditioned room, he closed all of his blinds and laid down on his couch, falling asleep.

* * *

"Nick…NICK! Wake up!" 

Slowly, Nick opened his eyes and saw Greg hovering over him. "Greg?"

"Good morning."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh…about five days," smiled Greg.

"FIVE DAYS?!" shouted Nick, standing up.

"Relax, I was only joking. Just a couple hours now, that's all," laughed Greg.

That's when Nick realized his hands were cuffed and he was in a strange room. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just call it hell," smiled Greg.

That's when Nick looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have left you in the car back there…"

"Oh my God, are you blaming yourself for me getting kidnapped?"

Nick nodded very pitifully. Then, a hard slap came across his face. "Ow! Jeez Greg, what was that for?"

"Snap out of it! It wasn't your fault!"

Suddenly, the large brass door burst open and Nigel Crane came rushing in, throwing a punch that brought Greg down to the floor. "Nobody hits Nick!" shouted Nigel.

Greg sat up as he rubbed his aching chin while Nigel walked out of the room. "How ironic was that, huh?" laughed Greg.

Nick laughed in return and helped Greg stand up. "Guess we're gonna be stuck here for a while," huffed Nick.

"Welcome to Hell," smiled Greg.

* * *

After Nigel came walking out of the cell, he sat down at the table with the rest of the group. "Alright, let's start from where we let off. We have three of them that really keep the team going. Now that they're out of the way, the rest should be smooth sailing," smiled Scott. 

"But, what about Grissom? He's a brainiac." asked Carl.

"He's nothing to worry about. It would be hard to catch him, but we will inflict pain into him, I can promise you that."

"How?" asked Kay.

"Mind games. As soon as we have those two lovely women, we'll torment him; make him choose who lives and who dies. It will drive him crazy."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jeff.

* * *

Catherine Willows lay awake on the couch in the break-room. She couldn't sleep for the past eight hours that she had been laying there. The only thing she could think about was Lindsay and the fact that she was alone at home. What if Jeff Simon went to her house and hurt her daughter? Catherine wouldn't know about it until it was too late. Suddenly, her phone went off in her pocket. When she read the caller ID, she sighed with relief. It was Lindsay. "Hey Lindsay, are you okay?" 

_"MOM! HELP ME!"_

"Lindsay, what's the matter?"

_"PLEASE HURRY! THERE'S A STRANGE MAN HERE WITH A GUN! I'M SCARED!"_

"It's gonna be okay sweetie, I'll be right there."

Catherine immediately hung up her phone and ran out to her car. As soon as she was driving away, she picked up her phone and called Brass. "Brass, Lindsay's in trouble. I'm heading over to my house now."

_"Alright, I'll be right over. Don't go in until I arrive."_

Catherine hung up the phone and continued to race down the road. Finally, she pulled up in front of her house. All of the lights were off inside of the house, making Catherine worry about Lindsay even more. Remembering what Brass said, she waited in her car for Brass. Fifteen minutes passed and Brass still hadn't shown up. Catherine was beginning to grow restless and finally, she grabbed her gun and walked up to the front door. Catherine would never expect what would happen next. When Catherine opened the door, two large men jumped her and brought her to the ground. As soon as she hit the floor, a large club came down, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Brass was pissed off. He had been racing down the street to help Catherine when a black van kept blocking the damn road. The other street was closed due to construction, so this was the only way there. After waiting about a half an hour, the van raced off into the darkness. Brass let out a long sigh and proceeded over to Catherine's house. When he arrived, he saw the front door wide open. "Oh now Catherine." 

As Brass walked up to the front door, he heard a loud crash come from inside. He quickly pulled out his gun and flashlight and proceeded inside. Brass scanned the room and saw a horrific sight. Bound and gagged to a chair was none other than Lindsay. He quickly untied Lindsay and removed her gag. "Lindsay, are you okay? Where's your mom?"

"They…took…her…" she cried.

Lindsay fell into Brass's arms and wept as Brass called Grissom. "Gil…its Brass….they took Catherine."

TBC…

**

* * *

Sorry for the delay again. No guarantees on when the next chapter will be up, but I'm having a breakthrough in my writer's block, so maybe I'll get this next chapter up in a week tops. Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The news had just reached Grissom's ears and now, his anxiety was at an all time max. The only two people left were himself and the one person he truly loved; Sara. How would he deal if they took her? It was not going to be an easy task. Slowly and mournfully, Grissom walked out of his office and into the break-room, where he saw the beautiful brunette laying her head down on the table. "Sara?"

When she looked up, Grissom could see tears streaming from her captivating brown eyes. "I don't know why I didn't wake up," she muttered.

"Aw honey, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," Grissom tried to comfort.

But Sara just went into another fit of weeping while Grissom came up to her and held her close. "It's going to be alright, Sara. We'll get them back."

Grissom could feel Sara's head nodding on his chest. While Grissom was busy comforting her, Brass walked into the room. "Grissom, I think we may have a lead on the case."

"What is it?" asked Grissom as Sara sat up and wiped away another tear.

"Catherine's next door neighbor said that he saw a black van racing down the road around the time that Catherine went missing. They didn't get a license plate number, though."

"Thanks Jim."

Brass nodded at the two and walked away. "Sara, do you think you can handle coming to Catherine's house with me and help process the scene?" asked Grissom.

"If it helps them, then yes."

Grissom smiled at Sara and walked with her out of the break-room and towards Catherine's house.

* * *

Warrick had been sitting up against a wall when suddenly, the door to his cell opened up and Catherine's lifeless form came rolling in. "Catherine!" 

Warrick rushed up to her and placed his hands against her neck, feeling for a pulse. As soon as he felt the steady beat against his fingers, Warrick heaved a sigh of relief. She was alive and well. If only she was awake would he feel more comfortable. Then Warrick remembered when Catherine was looking over Lindsey when she was sick that she would whisper comforting words to the young girl. Following Catherine's actions, Warrick began. "Cath, are you okay?"

Catherine didn't show any signs of movement. "Oh come on Catherine, you know I hate it when you ignore me."

Still, Catherine didn't move. Warrick shook his head and propped Catherine's golden head onto his lap. "Everything's gonna be okay, Cath. I promise."

As Warrick stroked Catherine's flowing blonde hair, Catherine began to show signs of life. "Catherine?"

Slowly, Catherine opened her blue eyes and looked up into the brown eyes of Warrick Brown. "Warrick? Am I in heaven?"

"Far from it. You feeling better?"

"A little. Where are we?"

"I have no idea. How's your head? Do you feel woozy or…?"

"Warrick! I'm fine, honest. You're giving me a headache just from all those questions," laughed Catherine.

Warrick smiled and allowed Catherine to sit up and examine the room. "Guess we're kinda stuck here for a while, huh?"

Warrick nodded as Catherine continued to scan the room. "Where's Nick and Greg?"

"I don't know. I think they may be keeping them in a separate room."

Warrick could see the worry in Catherine's eyes. Catherine treated those two as her own sons and her mother's-intuition was beginning to kick in. "I wouldn't worry about them, though. I'm sure they're just fine."

"I hope you're right, 'Rick."

* * *

In fact, they were just fine. Nigel Crane hadn't come in since he punched Greg, which made them feel relieved, and yet worried. What was Nigel Crane and Kay Marquette planning for those two? Just outside the door, the evil villains gathered for their next and final kidnapping. "What do you say, time for the ultimate heist?" asked Carl.

"Depends on what you classify 'ultimate heist' as," replied Kay as she filed her already long fingernails from a file she had stolen at Catherine's house.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Carl as he let out an evil smirk that even filled all of their hearts with fear.

* * *

When Grissom and Sara had arrived at the scene, police officers and detectives guarded the house with their lives. They weren't going to let the last two CSIs go missing from a crime scene…and also, the Undersheriff would have their heads if he found out that there were no officers at the scene. Brass walked up to Grissom and Sara. "You sure you guys want to go in there?" 

"Of course we do. It's like asking us if we don't want to do our jobs," replied Grissom.

"Alright. If you guys get into trouble, just call out and I'll be in there in no time."

"Thanks Brass," replied Sara as the two investigators walked into the house. It was a total and complete mess. Papers were strewn across the floor. Furniture was overturned and glass was broken. It was the room from Hell. "I found Lindsey tied up in that chair over there," pointed out Brass.

Grissom walked up to the chair and sighed. "This should not have happened, Jim."

"That's what everyone says. We'll get the bastards, I promise you that."

When Brass walked out of the house, he saw that all the police officer vehicles were gone and every officer along with them. "What the hell?" said Brass as a bat was brought down on the back of Brass's skull, knocking him unconscious.

While Sara and Grissom processed the scene, they heard a loud _THUD _come from outside. "What was that?" asked Sara.

As Grissom stood up, the door to the house burst open and three large men came running in. "BRASS! GET IN HERE!" shouted Grissom, unaware that his friend was knocked out just a few feet away.

The men advanced and swung a bat, hitting Sara hard and causing her to fall to the floor unconscious. "SARA!"

As Grissom ran up next to Sara, the largest man came forward and through Grissom through the living room window. Grissom rolled on the soft lawn as the fiends grabbed the unconscious Sara and began to walk her out towards the van. Grissom weakly raised his head and watched as they piled into the van and drove away. Before Grissom lost consciousness, he was able to mutter, "…Sara…no…"

TBC…

**

* * *

So, how was it? I do not appreciate flaming, so if you don't like it, then DON'T REVIEW! Thanks to NicknGrisfan for the very sweet review, it definitely brightened up my day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, you guys rock! **

**Chapter 7**

Hundreds and hundreds of people were around the scene of the crime. Officers and investigators alike were examining every single square inch of the place while paramedics tended to both Brass and Grissom. Brass had sustained a large bump on the back of his head, but he was bound to live. Grissom had received multiple cuts and lacerations as well as bruising on his ribs. When the paramedics were done examining the two, Brass walked up to Grissom and said, "Incoming."

Grissom turned his head and saw Ecklie and Rory Atwater approaching them. "What happened, Gil?" asked Ecklie.

"Don't play stupid with me Conrad. They came and they took Sara!" shouted Grissom.

"Gil, calm down…" said Atwater.

"I can't calm down!"

Brass held Grissom back and looked at the two. "Listen, we had plenty of officers at the scene. Where they went, I have no idea, but we did nothing wrong."

"Apparently you did. We now have five missing CSIs in the hands of six very angry criminals. Who knows what they have in store for them," explained Atwater.

"We're going to find them. Just let us work the case," suggested Brass.

"No, you both are emotionally involved. I'm going to have Days cover the case," said Atwater.

"What? No! These are my friends!" shouted Grissom.

"Which is exactly why you can't work on this case. Until we get all of them back, you both are on administrative leave, do I make myself clear?" asked Atwater.

Grissom threw up his hands in anger and stormed off to his car. Shaking his head, Brass followed after him. "Gil, what's the matter with you? You've never acted like this before."

"Yeah, well I never had my entire team taken by six convicts that hate our guts before," shouted Grissom.

"Gil, relax. We'll get them back."

"How Brass? In just a matter of days, we went from having a team of six to a team of one. I can't take this Brass. I need to be out there finding them right now."

Out of nowhere, Grissom's cellphone began to vibrate. Without even looking at the caller ID, Grissom said into the phone, "Grissom."

_"Hello, Gil. How are you?"_

Brass could see that Grissom went from furious to scared in a matter of seconds. "Who is this?"

_"You don't recognize this voice? It's Carl. You know…sometime back you were investigating the disappearance of those two boys?"_

"What the hell do you want?"

_"I want to know how important your team is to you. I'm standing here, holding a gun in my hand and pointing it at your team. I want to know which one you think deserves to be the lucky one and die a painless death."_

"You sick son of a bitch," muttered Grissom.

_"What's that? Did you say Sara Sidle? Okay,"_ laughed Carl.

"No, wait," said Grissom.

_"Then who shall it be? I'm losing my patience Gil…and you know what happens when I lose my patience."_

Grissom rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead and paced the lot. _"Tick tock, Gil."_

"How about we make a deal?" suggested Grissom.

_"A deal? What are you thinking?"_

"We let all of you go free in exchange for their freedom."

"What, Gil, no," whispered Brass.

"Do we have a deal?"

Instead of a reply, Grissom heard a monstrous laughing fit coming from the opposite end. _"Thank you for the laugh, Grissom. But we didn't want freedom. We could care less for being in a prison. What we seek…is revenge. And just for a little taste of what I mean, one of my associates is going to demonstrate for you. Bring him out here."_

Grissom stood there glued to the spot and waited. He could hear two voices shouting something. Then, he could hear Carl say, _"Why don't you say hi."_

_"Hello?"_ came a voice that was all too familiar.

"Greg? Are you alright?"

_"For now, anyway. I could really go for some grain…fresh from the mill,"_ said Greg.

"Greg, what are you…" began Grissom but he was rudely interrupted by Carl's voice saying, _"Go ahead and have your fun."_

Then, out of nowhere, Grissom heard a buzzing noise and Greg crying out in pain. "GREG! GREG, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

The buzzing noise came back and Greg screamed again. There was laughing as the person continued to torture Greg. _"Alright, I think he's had enough. Well, Mr. Grissom, I hope you understand the circumstances that you are in. Until our next chat. Good bye."_

"Wait," said Grissom, but Carl had already hung up. "What happened?" asked Brass.

Slowly, Grissom turned and looked at Brass. "They tortured Greg. But before that, Greg mentioned something about wanting fresh grain from the mill."

"Do you think he was giving us a clue to where they are?" asked Brass.

"Well, if he was, then that means they can only be in one spot; Steve and Frank's Grain Mill over in Carson City."

"You want to head over there now?"

Grissom nodded and quickly, the two men got into the Taurus and sped off towards Carson City.

* * *

After the phone call, Kay laughed as she took Greg's limp, yet conscious form and threw him back into his room. "That was fun," she smiled as she held up her laser and pressed the button, sending a blue shockwave between the two metal pointers.

"I'm sure Greg got the shock of his life," laughed Scott, making the entire room laugh. Inside the cell that held both Nick and Greg, Nick rushed up to the hurting form of his friend. "Dude, are you alright?"

Slowly Greg nodded his head. That's when Nick noticed the laser marks on his neck. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, they were too scared to use their fists," laughed Greg weakly.

Nick smiled at Greg and helped him to sit up and rest against the wall. In the cell next to them, Warrick, Catherine and Sara had heard the commotion and feared the worse. "How do you think Greg's doing?" asked Sara.

"Probably not as bad as how Grissom's feeling right now," replied Warrick.

"But, what did Greg mean when he saw 'fresh grain from the mill'?" asked Catherine.

"I think he was telling Grissom where we were in code," replied Sara.

"Hopefully Grissom figures it out before there's another smack down," hoped Warrick.

"Knowing Gil, I'm sure he's on his way right now," replied Catherine.

TBC…

**Again, sorry for the LONG delay. If you didn't read the summary, I found out that I used the wrong bad guy for Sara because I thought Todd Coombs was from another episode, but when I went and watched it, I found out I had the wrong one. I went back and looked at the first season and found the correct episode and the correct bad guy, so I went back into the previous chapters and changed them. Please read and review. And one more thing…YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. You will definitely have some fun with this one, I'm telling ya right now.**

**Chapter 8**

Nigel Crane sat in the corner of the room, glancing at the steel door that held Nick and his pathetic friend **(ouch! that hurts to say that about Greg. Sorry, useless rambling)**. As he rocked back and forth, biting his fingernails, Kay walked up to him and sat next to him. "Hello Nigel."

Nigel didn't respond to her presence. "Right, you're not much of a talker. Listen, you want Nick to suffer the pain you went through and I want Greg to…well…suffer. But Scott and Carl and Gary and Jeff, they don't care about what these people did to us. They just want to sit back and watch the fireworks. They're watchers. But us, we're doers. So, what do you say we take things into our own hands?"

At the sound of Kay's meticulous plan, Nigel turned his head and looked at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, we grab your precious Nick and the little limey runt Greg and we get out of here while we let those other three stooges take care of the four. The police can come and arrest the four while we escape clean with our prizes. So, what do you say?" asked Kay, her fake British accent making her seem even more malevolent.

At the sound of a way to finally gain what Nigel wanted, he smiled his evil smiled and asked, "You have a plan?"

Kay just grinned evilly at Nigel and turned her head towards the cell.

* * *

Inside the nasty room, Greg had gained feeling back from where he was attacked by the stun gun. Nick, however, was being his overprotective self and still told Greg to relax a little bit. As he sat there, trying to make Greg relax, the door burst open and in came Kay Marquette and Nigel Crane. As they walked into the room, Kay threw them both a hood. "Put those on or one of your friends in the other room dies," she ordered.

Slowly, Nick and Greg took the hoods and put them over their heads. As soon at the hoods were in place, they could feel Kay and Nigel grab them by the arm and drag them out into the room where the other convicts sat. As Kay and Nigel threw them against the wall, the four other criminals walked up and watched as Kay pulled out a gun and pointed it at Greg. "Kay, what are you doing?" asked Carl.

"I'm tired of this. He made me suffer for two years in that damn jail. And every minute we keep him alive, I continue that suffering. I want it to end, so I'm going to end it now."

"Kay, you don't want to do this," tried Scott.

"No, I really think I do."

As the others tried to get Kay to put down the gun, they didn't notice Nigel in the corner writing a note and attaching a gun and three sets of keys to the letter. "Kay, listen, if you do this, then our whole reason for this has come to an end," retorted Gary.

"Then, I have a better idea. Nigel and I see the same side of this, which is so different from your perspective. Why don't you let me and Nigel take these two nuisances away and let us do what we wish with them, and leave you those three for your own pleasure?"

The other four looked at each other and sighed. "Alright, go ahead. But we'll be laughing when we see your faces on the TV when you're being escorted back to jail," laughed Jeff.

Kay smiled at the four and motioned Nigel to take his prize. "And we'll be laughing when we see your faces on the TV either in jail or dead. Come on Nigel."

As they walked away, Nigel quickly opened the door to the room holding the other three criminalists and threw the note inside. As soon as the deed was done, they walked out of the lair and into the open.

* * *

Warrick, Catherine and Sara sat in that room, trying to listen in on the conversation. However, the walls were too thick and their talking was nothing more that muffled. As they sat there, trying to comprehend what was going on; the door opened and in came a note with a gun. "What the hell?" asked Catherine as Warrick walked over and picked up the note.

"What is it?" asked Sara.

Warrick slowly opened the note and read aloud;

**Dear Warrick, Catherine and Sara**

**Sorry to leave you guys behind, but Nick and I have made a plan and pulled it off successfully. We managed to distract the others and pulled away Kay and Nigel. I know it's not much, but it gives you guys a better chance. I have attached a gun and the keys to your cuffs to the letter and we have left the door unlocked. Nick was able to lift them from the others while we fought them off. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT come looking for us. We'll see you back at the lab. Don't worry, we have a plan.**

**See you soon,**

**Greg**

"That doesn't make any sense," said Warrick.

"We'll deal about it later. For now, we have a fighting chance. So, why don't we get out of here and bust some balls?" asked Catherine.

"I'm with Catherine. Let's do this," said Sara.

Warrick threw them their keys as he placed the gun in the back of his denim. As soon as they were all free, they slowly pushed open the door and peered outside. Jeff, Gary, Carl and Scott sat around the room, planning their next move. Warrick took a couple steps out to allow Catherine and Sara out and shouted, "Howdy boys."

They all turned and looked in shock. "How did…GET THEM!" shouted Gary.

The four convicts ran up to attack. Gary and Carl went after Warrick while Scott went after Sara and Jeff after Catherine. As Jeff came after Catherine with a fist at the ready, Catherine ducked, making Jeff slam his fist into the wall. As he shook the pain out of his fist, Catherine came back with a fist and punched Jeff in the face, causing him to fall to the floor and knocking him unconscious. Sara, however, was being pinned to the wall by Scott. "You like it, don't you?" asked Scott.

Anger flustered through Sara as she brought up her knee and hit Scott in to the groin. Scott doubled over in pain as Sara grabbed him by the shirt and rammed him into the wall, causing him to fall back next to Jeff unconscious.

As soon as the two were down, Catherine and Sara ran over to help Warrick, who had two men on him. Catherine and Sara managed to drag Carl away, leaving Warrick to deal with Gary. Gary got a few good punches on Warrick, but that didn't stop him. Warrick head-butted Gary and then kneed him in the stomach. Gary fell to floor in pain as Carl broke through Catherine and Sara and went after Warrick. "Warrick! Watch out!" shouted Catherine.

Warrick quickly turned with his gun at the ready and fired one round into Carl's shoulder. Carl fell back, holding his bleeding wound. "Nice aim," complemented Sara.

Warrick just smiled and walked over to the small table where they saw a phone. He quickly picked up the receiver and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" asked Catherine.

Grissom sat in the front seat of Brass's car as they sped towards Steve and Frank's Grain Mill. As he sat there, his phone began to vibrate. He quickly opened it and said, "Hello?"

_"Grissom, its Warrick."_

"Warrick? What the hell are you calling me for?"

_"Listen, Catherine, Sara and I managed to incapacitate Quinn, Simon, Fischer and Shelton."_

"What about Crane and Marquette? And where's Greg and Nick?"

_"Nick and Greg managed to escape with the two following after them. We have no idea where they are."_

"Listen, we're on our way to your guys's location. I don't want you guys touching anything else until we get there, got it?"

_"Yes sir, see you soon."_

Grissom hung up the phone and looked at Brass. "What was that all about?"

"We may have a little more work cut out for us."

TBC…

**There, nice and long for your reading pleasure. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm glad you guys liked the twist in the story. Maybe I should advance on it.**

**Chapter 9**

As Catherine, Sara and Warrick walked around the room, waiting for Grissom and the cops to show up, they continued thinking about the letter Greg supposedly wrote. The four convicts sat tied up in the corner as they began to talk. "Don't you guys find something off about Greg's letter?" asked Sara.

"You mean the fact that he knew which set of keys went to which cuffs?" asked Catherine.

"You know what I also don't get is that the only time Greg would have been able to write that is when he was in his cell. So, if he was in there, then how would he know that Marquette and Crane would follow him and Nick?" continued Warrick.

"There are too many things off about this letter to say that Greg wrote it," finished Sara.

"Then, if Greg didn't write it, and Nick didn't write it, then what are you saying, that Nigel or Kay wrote it?" asked Catherine.

"It's a possibility. I mean, look at the facts. Each convict does things differently. Who is to say that Kay and Nigel didn't like how the others were doing things, so they decided to take Nick and Greg off somewhere to do what they wanted," said Warrick.

"Then why turn in the others?" asked Sara.

"I don't know, things aren't making sense right now," replied Warrick.

As they paced they room, the door opened and in came Grissom and Brass followed by the SWAT team. "Catherine! Warrick! Sara! You guys are alright!" smiled Grissom as he ran up and hugged each one.

"Grissom, we have something to show you," said Catherine as Sara handed him the letter.

"What does this mean?" asked Grissom as he finished reading the note.

"I don't know, but we think that maybe Greg didn't write it and Nigel and Kay was setting it up so we wouldn't go looking for them," said Warrick.

During that time, Brass and several officers had gone to the four convicts and took them to the squad cars to take to jail. The team, however, rushed to the lab to analyze the note.

* * *

When they had reached the lab, they went to the documents department and found resident lab tech Ronnie Litra examining something. "Ronnie, can you examine something for us?" asked Grissom. 

Ronnie turned around and saw Catherine, Warrick and Sara. "Guys! You're alright."

"Yeah, we are, can you please just analyze the note. It's important," said Catherine, very agitated.

"Sure thing," he replied as he took the document and looked at it under the microscope. "What do you want me to do?"

"Compare it to one of Greg's lab reports and tell us if it's forgery," replied Sara.

"Sure thing. I'll get an exemplar and page you with the results."

"Thanks," said Warrick as they walked to the break room. The first thing that Catherine, Warrick and Sara did when they got to the break-room was go over to the coffee machine and begin to brew Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee. They had been through hell and wanted to relax. After they had gotten their cups of coffee and sat down they began to talk and have a good time. Only a few minutes later, Grissom's pager went off. They rushed back down to the documents lab and saw Ronnie with the two papers ready. "Alright, I examined Greg's report and compared it to the note. The capital G's are different as are the S's, R's and T's. The note is a forgery. So, I took the liberty of looking at exemplars from Marquette and Crane, and I can tell you that Crane wrote the note."

"Thank you Ronnie," thanked Grissom as they walked out of the lab.

"So Grissom where does that leave us?" asked Warrick.

"In the dark."

* * *

After Kay and Nigel threw Greg and Nick into the trunk of their black SUV, they got into the front seat and sped away. Nick and Greg managed to take off their hoods and looked around to see where they were. "Nick, what the hell is going on?" asked Greg. 

"I don't know, Greggo. From what I heard, I think they're taking us somewhere to kill us," explained Nick.

"Oh yeah, that's reassuring," whispered Greg.

The duo sat there, waiting patiently for the car to stop and for them to figure out where they were. After driving for four hours straight, the car came to a halt in the middle of the desert. Kay and Nigel opened the trunk door and looked in on the two CSIs. "Welcome home," laughed Kay as they dragged their catches out and led them into the open.

From what Nick could tell, Kay and Nigel had driven to a small, secluded barn, clearly abandoned centuries ago. First, they walked over to the side barn, where Nigel walked inside and came back out carrying chains. They then led the two CSIs up the stairs and into a small room that was supposed to be a living room. They pulled up to chairs and sat them back to back. They then sat the two CSIs in the chairs and chained their hands together behind the backs of the chairs. "Now, you two make yourselves comfortable. You'll be here for a while," laughed Kay as she and Nigel walked back out into the side barn.

"Nick, I have a very bad feeling about what their doing out there," said Greg.

"I'm with you on that buddy," replied Nick.

As they sat in fear, they listened as they heard footsteps approaching the house. Greg and Nick looked in fear to find Kay and Nigel walking back in with whips, and farming tools in with them. "We are so screwed," muttered Greg.

TBC…

**Well, how was that chapter? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, that was so many reviews. I love you guys so much!**

**Chapter 10**

Greg and Nick watched helplessly as the two fiends carried their tools of malicious intent into the kitchen. After the two fiends were gone, Greg began to struggle against the chains. "Greg, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get these loose. You want to help?" asked Greg.

With a smile on his face, Nick began to struggle with Greg. As soon as he thought that the chains were loose and they were home free, Kay came walking back in with an evil smile written across her face. "Nice try, but too bad," she laughed as she lifted Nick up from his chair.

The chains slid off his wrists easily, thanks to Nick and Greg's efforts. After Kay threw him onto the floor, she drew out her gun and trained it on Nick. "Don't move an inch, hot shot," she smiled as Nigel came walking in and moved towards Greg.

"Don't touch him!" shouted Nick.

With that, Kay and Nigel began to laugh. "Oh, you mean like this?" laughed Nigel as he began to poke Greg on the shoulder.

"That's cute, really," laughed Kay as Nigel took a firm grip on Greg and led him up the stairs. Nick kept his eyes trained on Kay as Nigel led the frightened Greg away. After a couple minutes, Nigel came back down. "What did you do to Greg?" asked Nick.

"Oh don't worry; he's safe…for now. Now, it's your turn," smiled Kay as Nigel dragged Nick up by his arm and led him up the stairs. As Nigel guided Nick to wherever he was taking him, Nick began to look around, trying to find wherever they put Greg. Finally, they had reached the end of the hall, where Nigel gently sat Nick on the chair and tied his wrists to the arm rests. As soon as that was all said and done, Nigel ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. To Nick's dismay, Greg wasn't in there. Where was he? Worried, Nick began to shout, "GREG! GREG, WHERE ARE YOU?"

But there was no answer. So, to save his strength, Nick relaxed in the chair and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

Grissom, Catherine, Sara and Warrick sat around the break-room, worried to death about what was happening to their friends at that very moment. Brass was in the middle of booking the four convicts and sending them back to prison, which is where they belonged. After sitting around for a couple hours, Warrick punched the table. "That's it! I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing! We should be out there looking for them right now!"

"Warrick, calm down," tried Grissom.

"No, I can't calm down. Not until Nick is back here playing football on Dreamcast with me and Greg is brewing his delicious coffee and goofing off."

"Warrick, we're all worried about them, but what can we do in the end? We have no idea where they went. They could be halfway to Texas right about now," said Catherine.

"We can at least try. We can send out a bulletin, asking people to contact LVPD if they've seen any of them. We could be using those scent dogs to find them. We could look for footprints, tire treads, anything that can lead us to Nick and Greg!"

"I want to be doing that too, but Ecklie won't let us anywhere near the crime scene. He says were too emotionally involved and anything we touch will be compromised," explained Sara.

"But Warrick's right. It doesn't matter if we don't get a conviction. Nick and Greg are our friends. We owe it to them. Besides, we have enough evidence for breaking out of prison, they're going to jail either way. I'm with Warrick," sided Grissom.

"Thanks Griss," thanked Warrick.

After giving it some thought, Catherine and Sara agreed to help in finding Nick and Greg. "Well, we'd better get started then, shouldn't we?" smiled Grissom.

As they ran out to their cars, Grissom pulled out his cellphone and dialed Brass's number. "Jim, its Gil."

_"Hey Gil, what can I do for you?"_

"Can you meet me and the team back at the mill, and bring scent dogs with you?"

_"I thought Ecklie was leading the case."_

"And they're not getting anywhere. We want to find Nick and Greg. Will you help?"

_"Anything for Stokes and Sanders. I'll be there in five."_

"I owe you one, Jim," said Grissom as he hung up the phone.

* * *

When the team arrived back at the mill, they saw Brass already waiting for them with scent dogs in hand. "What took you so long?" laughed Brass.

"We had to stop by Greg's house and try to find something of his. We all know that Greg has that unique smell," smiled Sara.

"Well, do you have it then?"

That's when Sara held up Greg's lucky t-shirt. Greg had told them that he never washes the thing because every time he wears it, it brings him good luck. As Sara held up it, everyone began to pinch their noses. The thing reeked of Greg. After Sara had walked up to the dogs, she placed it in front of their noses. "Go find them," she told the dogs.

Suddenly, the two dogs began running off in the same direction. Sara and Warrick began following the dogs, leaving Catherine and Grissom to look around the scene to try and find any footprints leading away from the scene. The search was one.

TBC…

**I know it's kinda short, but please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates. I've been kinda busy…going on vacation during Christmas, lots of school work…you know, the whole sha-bang.**

**Chapter 11**

Sara held out Greg's shirt for the dogs to sniff. In taking Greg's unique smell, the dogs began to fun off, following Greg's smell. As the dogs sprinted off, Sara and Warrick followed closely. With every stride, their hearts began to beat faster and faster. They could hear their hearts beating in their chests. _Tha-thump…tha-thump…that-thump…_Their hearts began to race faster as the dogs' barks drowned out any noise. _Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump…_but their hearts began to slow down as the dogs came to a stop in a grassy knoll. As they caught their breaths, the dogs chased their tails in confusion. "Damn," sighed Warrick.

After letting out a long sigh, Sara took out her mini maglight and strode over to where the dogs were sniffing around. Unless Greg was buried underneath the ground, neither Greg nor Nick were anywhere near there. But maybe there was evidence of transportation of both of them. "What are you doing?" asked Warrick.

"Looking for evidence," was all that she said.

"What do you expect to find?"

"Something that will lead us to Nick and Greg."

Leave it to Sara to be thorough while in the worst situations. Following her lead, Warrick pulled out his maglight and scanned the area as the canine unit took the dogs away. As expected, there wasn't much to find on the grounds. But there was something that Warrick shone his light over the spot; a set of tire treads. "Hey Sara, I think I found something."

Sara came walking over asking, "What is it?"

"Looks like tire treads," replied Warrick as he took a picture and made an impression of the treads.

And then it dawned on Warrick. "It was a ploy. They wanted us to believe that Greg and Nick had led them off in the opposite direction so that we wouldn't try to find them."

"But that makes no sense. I mean, they know that we are criminalists. Did they really think we wouldn't figure it out?"

"That is EXACTLY the attitude that landed them in jail in the first place," laughed Warrick.

Sara gave an amused grin and said, "So this is how I think it went. Either Greg and Nick got hit by a car while trying to escape or they were transported."

"Well, based on the lack of skid marks, I think it's safe to assume that Nick and Greg were transported," replied Warrick.

"Don't let Grissom hear you say that," smiled Warrick as he stood up. "Let's go report to Grissom."

As Warrick began to walk away, Sara stood glued to the spot. Warrick noticed Sara wasn't following, so he turned around and asked, "Are you okay, Sara?"

"Haven't you wondered why they took Nick and Greg and not us?"

"Yeah, I have," replied Warrick, "but I guess the reason I keep telling myself is that it was the luck of the draw."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear," replied Sara as she walked past Warrick.

As Sara went back towards the rest of the team, Warrick looked off into the distance where the tire treads led muttering, "Where are you guys?"

* * *

Grissom and Catherine had just rounded up everything they could find when they saw Sara and Warrick making their way towards them. "Find anything?" asked Catherine.

"Just a set of tire treads leading away from the scene," replied Warrick.

"That's were Greg's trail ended. We're guessing that Marquette and Crane transported them somewhere. In other words, we've hit a dead end," finished Sara.

"No, we haven't hit a dead end. We've just hit a fork in the road. We have to decide with route we're going to take. As Robert Frost once said, 'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry, I could not travel both'," quoted Grissom.

"What does that mean?" asked Warrick.

"It means that two of us are going to hit the pavement while the others follow the science. Warrick and I will take the tracks. Sara, you and Grissom can process what we've collected," stated Catherine as she took Warrick by the arm and guided him off in the direction he just came.

"Guess we've got some work to do," muttered Sara as she and Grissom picked up their kits and got back into their car. Though separated, they were all thinking the same thing. They were hoping against hope that somehow, Nick and Greg were safe and sound.

* * *

Greg woke in a dark room with no source of light. However, what he was able to see was the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. He was in too much shock to move. No matter how much he tried to tell his body to move, he couldn't. Suddenly, a match was lit to reveal the beautifully wicked face of Kay Marquette. "Morning, Greg," she sneered.

Just then, Kay pulled the trigger. Greg had flinched, ready to feel the impact of the bullet, only to hear a click. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Kay with a smile on her face. "Ah, Greg, you're such a fun toy to play with."

Oh great, he was her TOY! How much worse could things get. "Alright, cutie, it's time for your big moment."

Big moment? What the hell was she talking about? He didn't have time to ask because she had wrenched him up by his arm and dragged him through the door. Turns out that they had stuffed him in the dark attic with the only entrance through a hatch door that had no ladder. Kay had shoved Greg through the hatch onto the floor below. Greg was sure he heard a bone in his arm crack, but the pain was clouding his memory. After Kay let out her evil laugh, she hauled Greg to his feet and guided him down the hallway to the very last door where he saw Nick tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Nick!" shouted Greg as Kay guided him into the room.

"Greg! Are you alright, man?"

Before Greg could answer that, she shoved him into the corner of the room, causing him to hit his already injured arm on the wall. "And now, cowboy, for your viewing pleasure, I've set up a little show for you. And I'm going to tell you now; I'm going to get more enjoyment out of this than you are."

Nick's eyes shot wide open as Kay sneered and turned her attention back to Greg, who had an equal look of fear on his face.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for such the long delay. Anyway, after this chapter, PLEASE review so I know you guys are still reading this!**

**Chapter 12**

After a punch here, kick there, thrown into the wall a few times, dragged across the room and a final yank of the arm, popping the joint out of its socket, Kay left her battered toy on the ground for Nick to watch horrified. Kay's maniac laughter filled the hallway as she closed the door behind her and headed to God knows where. Nick couldn't believe the sight that lay in front of him. This was not Greg Sanders…not the man he'd come to know as a good friend. Blood ran down from his nose and lips, dripping onto his t-shirt and staining it red. His broken and now dislocated left arm lay at an odd angle as Greg tried to cradle it with his smashed right hand. Greg's eyes were glazed and hazy as he blinked several times, groaning in pain. It was amazing that he was still conscious. It was hard for Nick to just sit there and watch as his best friend rolled on the floor in pain. Taking a deep breath, Nick asked with a hint of compassion, "Greg, are you alright?"

After letting out a grunt, indicating he was in pain, Greg replied, "My left arm feels like it's burning, my right hand is crushed…other than feeling like I have absolutely no part of my body that is in pain, I'm fantastic."

Nick laughed. His Greg was still there. Before he could ask anything else, Nick heard raised voices come from downstairs. That couldn't lead to anything good. Sure enough, it didn't. Following the voices was the sound of feet racing up the stairs and then, the door burst open to reveal Nigel Crane, his face contorted with rage and a gun in his hand. With an evil look, he went over to Greg, grabbed him by the collar and forced him on his knees, placing the gun between his shoulder blades. Kay quickly rushed in, a gun trained on Nigel. "What are you doing, Nigel?"

"Nick isn't mine! He'll never be mine until this nuisance is out of the way. I thought you were going to kill him, but apparently you didn't, so now I'm going to finish it."

"No you won't! I will kill him, I promise you that, but I will kill him, not you. I want to have my fun with him first, so you're going to just have to wait."

"I HAVE WAITED! I'VE WAITED FOR FIVE YEARS! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER!"

Nigel pushed the gun harder into Greg's back. It seemed that Nigel and Kay were having a staring contest, each with a look of malicious intent on their faces. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Nick worried that it was Greg, but was shocked when he saw Nigel fall to the floor, blood oozing from the new wound in his chest. Both Greg and Nick were too shocked to say anything. Rolling her eyes, Kay placed her gun in the back of her orange jumpsuit and walked over to the dead man. This woman was crazy. Nick and Greg exchanged confused glances as they watched her bend down and look at Nigel. "Sorry mate, but only I can kill Sanders."

As she stood up and was about to grab Nigel by the arm, something happened that Nick did not expect. Greg, who shouldn't have been moving at all, jumped from his spot on the ground and tackled Kay. There was a bit of a tussell, as they rolled. Greg yelled in pain everytime he landed on his bad shoulder. It finally ended when Kay grabbed Greg by the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall. Greg hit head first and fell in a crumpled heap, dwindling on the edge of unconsciousness. "Tsk, tsk, Sanders. I thought you would be smarter than that."

Finally, she grabbed a hold of Nigel and dragged him out the door, not before giving Greg a final kick in the stomach. Before she closed the door behind her, she peered in and smiled, "I'll be seeing you two boys soon."

And with that, she left. Nick shifted his gaze back to Greg, who seemed to be in more pain than before. "What the hell were you thinking?" asked Nick in a tone of surprise.

"I had to get even."

"That was stupid."

"Actually," Greg replied, pulling his injured right hand up in the air to reveal a black box enclosed in it, "I think it was rather clever."

Nick could barely make out what the object was. "What is that?"

"Oh come on, Nick, you're a CSI. You should recognize it instantly."

After focusing all his attention on the contraption, his eyes lit up with hope and he smiled, "A cellphone?"

"I figured she must have grabbed mine when she nabbed me, so I thought I would reclaim what was rightfully mine."

Nick couldn't help but laugh as Greg slowly got to his feet and, grunting with every step, headed towards Nick. Once he was close enough, he placed the cellphone in Nick's lap and tried to untie Nick's right hand. "You're going to have to call Grissom and let him know what's going on. I doubt I'm going to stay awake much longer."

Greg's fingers fumbled as he tried to get a grip on the rope tying Nick to the chair. Finally, Greg managed to loosen it just enough that Nick could slide his hand out. Once Nick was free, Greg fell backwards and Nick loosened the other rope. Once Nick was free, he went to check on Greg when he saw Greg barely hanging on. Kneeling next to him, Nick said, "Come on, Greg stay with me."

Greg just smiled as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Nick muttered an incoherent swear word as he grabbed the phone and pressed the two button. With luck, the phone began to ring.

* * *

Grissom had been driving back to the lab with Sara in the front seat when his phone began to vibrate. Both he and Sara exchanged looks as Grissom reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly staring at the ID, he sighed as he noticed it was Greg's phone. Taking a deep breath, Grissom answered, "Grissom."

"_GRISSOM! MAN AM I GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!"_

"Nicky?" Sara shot her head over with a look of shock. "Nick, how did you get Greg's phone?"

"_I don't have much time to explain. Marquette killed Crane and is dumping his body somewhere. I don't know when she'll be back. Listen, I need you to trace Greg's phone and when you do, bring a SWAT team and paramedics. I don't know how much longer Greg's going to last."_

"Alright Nick, I need you to stay on the line for a bit longer."

"_No problem. Hurry, Grissom."_

Covering the speaker with his hand, Grissom turned to Sara and said, "Call Archie and have him trace Greg's phone from my phone."

Sara nodded and pulled out her own cellphone, calling up Archie and telling him the situation. Uncovering the phone, Grissom said, "What are your guys' conditions?"

"_I'm fine, but Greg's not doing to good. He got beat pretty bad…uh oh, she's back. I've gotta go. I'll keep the line connected so you can finish the trace."_

"Be careful, Nick."

There was the sound of rustling as Nick placed the phone probably in his pocket. Grissom continued to listen to see what was happening. He could hear the door click open and Marquette shout, _"How did you get untied?"_

"_Maybe next time you should make sure Greg's restrained fully."_

"_Get back in that chair, or I'll shoot your little friend in front of you."_

There was no gunshot, indicating that Nick probably listened to Kay Marquette. "How's the trace coming?" asked Grissom to Sara, covering his phone.

"We just need them to stay on a bit longer."

Grissom nodded and continued to listen. _"Well, now with Crane out of the way, I can finally have my fun. After all, it was him that was keeping your face so pretty. Let's wake up Sanders, I'm sure he doesn't want to miss the fun."_

There was a laugh and Nick protesting. There was a loud thud and Kay's voice shouting, _"GET UP!"_

"_YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?"_

"_Or what, sunshine?"_

"GOT IT! Archie's sending the coordinates to my phone now."

"Call Brass and Catherine. Tell them the coordinates and have Brass bring a SWAT team and paramedics."

Sara nodded and began to make her calls when Grissom heard the sound of something being dragged. _"Say good morning to your friend, Greg, because it will be the last time you do."_

"_Leave him alone! Can't you see he's in pain?!"_

"_I WANT HIM TO BE IN PAIN! I WANT HIM TO SUFFER LIKE I DID FOR TWO YEARS!"_

"_You don't want to do this, Marquette!"_

"_No, I really think I do."_

There was something that Grissom couldn't make out, but Marquette heard it because Grissom heard her shrill voice sound, _"Why you little…"_

There came the sound of something being dragged across the room and glass shattering. _"GREG!"_

Whatever was being dragged was now being dragged again the thrown into a wall. _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_And now, for the grand finale!"_

"_NO!"_

Grissom wanted to ask what was going on, but if he said one word, he would give away the fact Nick had gotten a phone and who knows what would be in store for the two. However, he knew exactly when he heard a gun cock, a loud gunshot and Nick shouting, _"NO!"_

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

The phone rang twice and finally, the familiar voice answered, _"Grissom."_

"GRISSOM! MAN AM I GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!" Nick sighed.

"_Nick, how did you get Greg's phone?"_

"I don't have much time to explain. Marquette killed Crane and is dumping his body somewhere. I don't know when she'll be back. Listen, I need you to trace Greg's phone and when you do, bring a SWAT team and paramedics. I don't know how much longer Greg's going to last."

"_Alright Nick, I need you to stay on the line for a bit longer."_

"No problem. Hurry, Grissom."

The phone went silent for a bit and Nick took that time to check to make sure Greg was still breathing. Suddenly, Grissom's voice asked, _"What are your guys' conditions?"_

"I'm fine, but Greg's not doing to good. He got beat pretty bad…" Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening warned Nick that Kay Marquette had returned. "Uh oh, she's back. I've gotta go. I'll keep the line connected so you can finish the trace."

"_Be careful, Nick."_

Quickly, Nick placed the phone in his pocket, making sure he didn't hit another button and cut off the connection. Just as Nick had hid the phone, the door to their prison and Marquette's form appeared, a look of shock on her face. With anger, Marquette shouted, "How did you get untied?"

"Maybe next time you should make sure Greg's restrained fully."

Pulling out the gun and pointing it at Greg, she ordered, "Get back in that chair, or I'll shoot your little friend in front of you."

With his hands in the air in surrender, Nick slowly stepped backwards and sat in the chair. He expected Kay to tie him back up, but she stood unmoving, an evil smirk on her face. "Well, now with Crane out of the way, I can finally have my fun. After all, it was him that was keeping your face so pretty. Let's wake up Sanders, I'm sure he doesn't want to miss the fun," she sneered.

Stepping towards Greg she looked at his sleeping form and, giving Greg a hard kick in the stomach, she ordered, "GET UP!"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Or what, sunshine?"

Nick didn't answer her because he didn't have an answer. _Hurry up, Grissom, _he thought as Kay grabbed the now awake but barely coherent Greg by the back of his shirt and drag him in front of Nick. Leaning in to Greg's ear, she muttered, "Say good morning to your friend, Greg, because it will be the last time you do."

"Leave him alone! Can't you see he's in pain?!" shouted Nick, holding in his urge to throw a punch at the woman in fear of her firing her gun, which was situated between Greg's shoulder blades. Kay looked at him and shouted in anger, "I WANT HIM TO BE IN PAIN! I WANT HIM TO SUFFER LIKE I DID FOR TWO YEARS!"

Shaking his head, Nick replied, "You don't want to do this, Marquette!"

"No, I really think I do."

Just then, Greg muttered something incoherently. Nick couldn't understand what Greg said, but Marquette understood and, through gritted teeth, she sneered, "Why you little…"

Marquette tightened her grip on Greg's shirt and dragged him across the room to the mirror on the closet door. Once she had a good stance, she threw Greg into the mirror. The glass mirror shattered into fragments around Greg as he fell onto the ground in a heap, grunting in pain. "GREG!" Nick shouted.

Marquette grabbed Greg again and dragged him across the room to a vacant wall and threw him into that, leaving a dent and some blood as evidence. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nick cried, fighting back tears.

Brushing the hair out of her face, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Greg. "And now, for the grand finale!"

"NO!"

Kay cocked the gun and right as she was about to pull the trigger, Nick jumped from his seat shouting "NO!" and tackled her.

The trigger was pulled a gun shot rang out. Nick didn't see where the bullet hit because he was too busy trying to get revenge on the woman that was hurting Greg. The gun slid out of Kay's hand and away from the wrestling bodies. Nick went to punch Marquette, but she caught his fist and delivered her own blow into his jaw. Nick fell stunned for a bit as Kay got out from under him and got to her feet, looking down at the dazed Texan. With one breathly laugh, she placed her foot on Nick's chest, pushing down hard. Breathing became difficult as Kay crushed his chest. Placing her arm on her knee, she leant forward and said in a British accent, "Sorry, darling, but it looks like your time has finally run out."

Just then, the sound of sirens got louder and louder, causing Nick to smile. The trace had worked. Kay looked up in confusion as the sound of doors opening and closing, guns being cocked and Brass's voice over the megaphone shouting, "KAY MARQUETTE! THIS IS THE LAS VEGAS POLICE! RELEASE THE HOSTAGES AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" came to be heard clearly.

Kay growled as she took her foot off of Nick and pulled him up by his collar. "How did they find this place?"

Nick didn't answer. Angry, she threw him onto the ground, causing him to fall on his arm where a breaking sound ensued. Grabbing the gun, which had been lying near an unconscious form that belonged to Greg Sanders, she walked over to the window, where she saw several cars parked outside and red and blue lights flashing. She growled once more as she grabbed Nick, dragged him over the window and placed the gun to his head. "Open the window," she ordered.

"It's locked."

"OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!"

"IT'S LOCKED!"

Angry, Kay pointed her gun at the glass and fired, shattering the window. Putting the gun back to Nick's head, she shouted at the cops, "LEAVE OR I WILL KILL THEM!"

"YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED, MARQUETTE! RELEASE THEM AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE MAY BE ABLETO STRIKE A DEAL!"

"NO! I'M GOING TO GET WHAT I CAME HERE FOR AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!"

Kay pushed Nick onto the floor and walked away from the window. Nick found that he had landed next to Greg, who was laying motionless on his side and blood was pooling beneath him. Nick went to see where the blood was coming from, but Kay pulled Nick away and threw into the wall. Nick held his aching arm as Kay pointed the gun at him. "Alright, cowboy, how did they find us?"

Nick didn't answer. "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

Still Nick didn't answer. "Fine, you won't talk…let's see how you react when a put another bullet in your little friend, shall we?"

"NO!"

The moment Kay rolled Greg onto his back, Nick noticed that the bullet had grazed the side of Greg's neck and the force of being moved had caused enough pain to wake up Greg. Pointing the gun at Greg's leg, she asked, "How did they find us?"

Nick was frozen. Just then, the gun went off and the bullet entered it's intended target, causing Greg to yell out in pain. "HOW DID THEY FIND US!" she shouted, pointing the gun at Greg's crushed hand.

"I…I don't know!"

She pulled the trigger, causing another yell in pain from Greg. "DON'T LIE! HOW DID…!"

But before she could finish, she fell forward. Nick looked over and saw Greg had used his non-wounded leg to kick Marquette's feet from under her. The gun fell from her hands as Greg reached for it, his bleeding hand dripping with crimson as it moved. His fingers enclosed around the handle and just as Kay went to attack him, he pointed and pulled the trigger three times. Three gunshot wounds appeared in Marquette's torso; one in her shoulder, one in her abdomen and the last in her chest. Nick and Marquette stood shocked as she fell backwards and took her last breath while blood stained her jumpsuit and new shade and formed around her. The sound of heavy boots came running up the stairs as Nick ran to Greg who had dropped the gun and was losing consciousness. Before Nick could say anything, Greg smiled and closed his eyes. The door swung open and SWAT team members ran in, their guns trained on the fallen suspect. Brass came pushing through and checked her pulse. "She's dead."

He then moved to Greg and placed his two fingers on Greg's neck. "His pulse is week. Get paramedics in here!"

One of the SWAT guys ran downstairs as Nick stood next to Nick, asking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine...I mean, Greg's losing a lot of blood…"

Paramedics came running up and assessed Greg's condition as Nick and Brass looked on. Brass's eyes then fell on Nick's broken arm. "You need to get that set."

"No, they need to worry about Greg…"

"Nick." Nick looked at Brass, who placed his hand on Nick's shoulder and guided him away.

The moment they walked outside, Grissom, Catherine, Sara and Warrick came running, hugging Nick with joy. "Thank God you're alright," sighed Catherine.

"Where's Greg?" asked Sara.

Just then, the paramedics came rushing with Greg in a gurney. They watched as they piled Greg into the car and Grissom said, "I'll go with him."

After the paramedics filed into the ambulance, Grissom jumped in after them and sat, looking over Greg. A medic approached the team and motioned for Nick to follow him to a separate ambulance to get his arm looked at. Nick was resilient, but eventually he gave in and followed them over. As Nick was led over, he watched as the coroner van pulled up and David Phillips stepped out, followed by his team to collect the body. Once they had set Nick's arm, Sara and Warrick came over to check on him. "How you doing, buddy?" asked Warrick.

"Okay…where's Catherine?"

"She's talking with Brass," replied Sara.

Just as she said that, the blonde woman and burly detective came over and stood with the group. "It's great that the group is back together," she sighed.

"Yeah…I just hope that Sanders makes it through," stated Brass.

They all nodded and stood in silence, praying for the recovery of their youngest member.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my God…this is the last chapter! I JUST FINISHED ANOTHER STORY! YAY! Thank you all for reading and reviewing for this story. I'm really glad you liked it.**

**Chapter 14**

_**2 months later…**_

Once the clock struck 6 PM, Nick Stokes' alarm started to go off. With a tired hand, he hit the snooze button, wanting to sleep for a few more minutes, but he knew better than to show up late his second week back. Slowly, Nick jumped into his shower and began to get ready for work. After throwing on a black t-shirt and his favorite pair of black jeans, he grabbed his jacket and keys and was about to head out to work when the picture frame of him and the rest of the team caught his eye. There was Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, him…and Greg. How he and the rest of the team missed the youngest of their teammates. With a smile, Nick headed out to his car and sped towards the lab. Nick pulled up into the garage, where he turned off the ignition and exited the car so he could walk inside and get his newest assignment. He and Warrick had just finished their case yesterday, so now, they were in need of a new one. Walking into the lab, Nick felt the feeling of the something missing, and he knew what. Once he reached the break room where Catherine, Warrick and Sara were, he knew they felt the same feeling too. Without Greg, the lab seemed quiet and bleak. Greg's kookiness had always brought a sense of fun and joy into the lab. Nick greeted them, and they smiled and made room for Nick to grab a cup of the motor oil in the coffee pot. Just as Nick was about to pour himself a cup, Grissom poked his head in and said, "I need your help in the garage for a second."

"What is it, Grissom?" asked Warrick.

"They found the car that belonged to my vic abandoned in an alley off the strip. It's a giant mess and I need your help to process it."

They nodded and followed their fearless leader into the garage. The moment they reached the door, they saw a beat up brown Dodge covered in dirt and grime. They could only fear what kind of mess was inside. Grabbing gloves and the CSI jumpsuits from the rack, they got to work. Nick had just got into the passenger seat when suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Nick yelled and jumped, causing everyone else to jump as the person whose hand belonged to it sat up from lying down in the back seat and Nick was glad to see that it was…

"DAMN IT, GREG!" sighed Nick.

Greg laughed as he got out of the back of the car and met up with the team, giving them hugs. Nick got out of the car and joined them as they greeted Greg back to the lab. There were still some signs from the beating he had received 2 months prior. There was a nice scar that ran along his neck, where the bullet just grazed him. His right hand was still bandaged. After all, it had been crushed and shot. That would take much longer to heal. "Are you back to stay, Greggo?" asked Catherine.

"Ecklie just cleared me this morning…they still want me to go to some counseling and physical therapy, but at least I'm back at work, right? Hey, you guys want to see the scar?"

Everyone laughed at Greg's silliness as he lifted up his shirt and revealed the bullet wound that was in his lower left ribcage. "The doctors told me any higher or lower and I would have been a dead man."

"Well, you sure are one lucky guy," smiled Warrick.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Grissom stated, "Well, now that we're all back together, Nick and Warrick, you guys have a 420 at WLVU. Take Greg with you and get him back into the groove of things."

The three guys nodded and were just heading out when Grissom shouted, "Greg!"

They turned around as Grissom said, "Make sure you and those two are back before your shift ends. We're going out to breakfast and I'm buying."

"Wow…Grissom actually paying for a meal. He must really like you," smiled Sara.

They all laughed as Grissom took Sara's hand and the two love birds stared at each other with loving eyes. Warrick whistled, earning a glare from Catherine, but they both smiled in the end. "Seems like everyone is falling in love around here," muttered Nick to Greg.

"Yeah, and we're the bachelors. Lucky us."

Finally, they bade their goodbyes and headed out. Things were now back to normal.

**THE END**

**Sorry it wasn't a very long chapter, but I don't think there was much else to say. I know the ending sucked…I suck at writing endings. Anyway, thank you all again for reading and reviewing and leave one last review letting me know what you guys thought.**


End file.
